ictusfandomcom-20200213-history
Prologue: Training
"This is where my story begins. It was a bright, beautiful day at home; the birds were singing sweet songs and the sun welcomed me into the world. My sister none too subtly announced that Father wanted us to come with him to train. Who would have thought this marked the beginning of a great adventure? -- Alexandria Ultionis Prologue: Training is the first main quest in the game. It serves to introduce basic combat and movement mechanics as well introduce some of the main characters. Walkthrough Apollo takes you and your sister Sara out into the forest to train. Introduction Following the opening cutscenes, you'll find yourself in a bed chamber in the Ultionis Estate just outside of Raven's Watch. First, get dressed and meet with Sara. When you talk to her a cutscene will start. Into the Forest The scene continues as Sara will take you into the forest. Sara comments that Apollo is already waiting for you, you can ask her what this is about or reply with excitement. When you make it to Apollo's camp, he's happy to see his daughters alive and well. Sara will say that you'd be lost without her. You can choose to brush her off or ignore the comment completely. After that, Apollo will explain what you and Sara are doing out in the forest and ask you to choose which weapon you want to practice first. Sword Training If you select the sword first, you will begin close combat training against Sara, with Apollo overseeing. This tutorial will take you through basic maneuvers including parrying and blocking. Archery Training If you select the bow and arrow first, Apollo will comment that you've had the mark of a good archer; If you agree you'll gain a small stat increase. This tutorial will take you through basic mechanics and give you various targets to practice the small variety of arrows available. The Hunt Begins After training, Apollo and the girls will take a break by the campfire. You can ask either one questions about the world and about various other subjects. A little time after, Apollo will her a wolf in the distance, and Sara will quickly get rid of the fire. Grab your prefered weapon and join your father and sister on a wild hunt. Apollo will tell Sara to watch over you and make sure you stay close to her. You'll want to be careful here, as the pack leader will want to attack you first. Dodge out of its way and focus on whomever's closest. When you're ready, draw your sword and take on the wolf pack leader. She should be weakened from Apollo and Sara's attacks, but don't let your guard down. Ending Once the pack leader's health drops to a certain point, you will trigger a cutscene where the wolf will make a last ditch effort to attack. She will pounce on you, clawing at your face. Apollo will appear to land the killing blow but a mysterious power will blast the wolf of you, sending its lifeless body flying into a nearby tree. Sara will dash to your side to examine your wounds but once she's done Apollo will chastise you for using your powers. You can tell him it was an accident or you didn't know what would happen but he doesn't believe you. Sara will go to clean up camp and Apollo will take the remains of the wolfs as today's hunt. A short time later you will find yourself back in your bedroom, with Maya coming in to check your wounds. She will ask you how you got what she hopes won't be a scar. Apollo will slowly walk into the room and apologize for his reprimand. You can tell him it's okay and if you can train your powers with him tomorrow. Once you are done, they will bid you goodnight.Category:Prologue Category:Quests